Human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) is a slowly replicating retrovirus, which leads to the progressive failure of the immune system allowing a subject infected with HIV to succumb to life-threatening infections and diseases. Despite drug intervention and prevention programs, 34 million people worldwide live with HIV. Currently, the standard treatment involves antiretroviral therapy (art), and therapy that target viral enzymes and in particular inhibition of the HIV replication cycle. Despite advances in medicine, there remains a need for additional approaches to inhibit and treat HIV.